


Happy Birthday, Sev

by Drarry_Quite_Contrary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Severus Snape, Holidays, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Seduction, Teacher-Student Relationship, do not post on other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary
Summary: Harry’s Christmas gift had engraved him. How could a birthday gift result in anything less?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Happy Birthday, Sev

**Author's Note:**

> ***All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling***

Someone was at the door.

Severus let out a huff of annoyance, clambering from his chair, slamming his book on the table.

“Albus, I—“ he bellowed, cut short at the sight of the eternally disheveled raven-haired boy. Robes discarded, he wore his school tie loose, his shirt untucked.

_ Merlin, help me. _

Barely a week into term after the Christmas holidays, and Potter must seek him out. In his  _ private _ quarters, no less. Severus wished he could have found it as a shock, but he knew better. Potter wasn’t easily sent away, like an incessant gnat circling one’s head, buzzing in your ear. Annoying. Persistent. Had anything he ever said—yelled or even screamed—deterred him in the least?

“Um, hello...sir.”

Harry stepped forward in request to enter. He would never ask, knowing full well Severus would say no. Severus did not budge. Harry stood there, refusing to meet Severus' stern gaze, nervously raking his fingers into his messy hair. This did peak Severus’ interest. The boy, consistently cocky and excruciatingly bold, now apprehensive? 

He bit back a smile. Severus’ words must have sunk in, thank Merlin. He hadn’t been kind—it was unavoidable. The months of ignoring the boy did not deter him in the least. It only seemed to encourage Harry further toward cracking Severus’ emotional wards. The day before the Christmas holidays, however, Harry had finally succeeded.

There had been a crack. One Severus had blatantly ignored. One he did not know existed until that very moment. The moment that changed everything.

He’d been grading exams in his office, minding his own damn business. Idiotic of him to have left his office door unlocked. Harry stormed in like a whirlwind, barely a moment for Severus to react. Then Harry was at his side, panting. He grabbed Severus’ wrist, and he dropped his quill.

“Merry Christmas, Professor,” he’d whispered across the skin of his wrist, bringing it slowly up to his mouth, kissing it gently.

Severus froze in shock. He felt the walls shatter, leaving him bare. Harry had taken his silence for acknowledgment, encouragement to continue. As soon as Harry lifted a hand toward Severus’ cheek, Severus grasped his wrist firmly in his free hand, yanking his wrist from the boy’s grip.

His fury had enveloped him whole as he shouted at the boy. It wasn’t Harry’s fault, he knew it. It was his own internal loathing and anger that spilled from his lips. Not for Harry, but for himself. Hateful, shameful words.

So cruel. He’d taken it too far. Anything to put a stop to the madness boiling inside him when Harry was near. Apparently, it hadn’t been enough. Here they were, two weeks later, Harry standing before him like it’d never happened.

Severus grasped the door firmly, taking slow deep breaths. Hear him out, then send him off.

“What is it, Potter?” he sneered.

Harry lifted his gaze, catching his eye before turning away again. “Have, er, nice Christmas?”

Severus gave him a pointed stare. “Sensational.”

Another year, another night reading in his study, ignoring Albus’ incessant fire-calls to drag him to the Christmas Eve feast. Socializing in intimate proximity to other teachers and an unfortunate collection of snotty-nosed brats? Absolutely not.

He’d been one of those snotty-nosed brats. He’d chosen it, of course. An empty common room, vacant library, and a, however limited, reprieve from the incessant annoyance of a select group of arrogant Gryffindors.

Harry stepped around him and into his drawing-room. Severus grasped the boy's arm, intending to cast him out once more. 

Then Harry looked at Severus with eyes he never wanted to see again. Eyes that looked upon him as if he was truly seen.

“I wish I’d stayed this year.” Almost a whisper.

Severus released him quickly, turning to shut the door. Anything to avoid those eyes. Severus would pool at Harry’s feet.

“I’m sure surrounding yourself with an adoring family was excruciating,” he scoffed, turning away from Harry and returning to his chair. He picked up his book, determined to avoid as much interaction with the boy as possible.

Casting the boy a quick glance, Severus instantly regretted it. Harry’s expression shifted into the determined smirk Severus knew so well. “You didn’t like my Christmas gift.”

Liked it. No, he had not liked it. The ghost of that kiss still burned his skin, unseen, yet more unbearable than the Dark Mark. He had loved it, which was  _ exactly _ why Harry should not be here— _ never  _ be here.

“I thought of something better. For your birthday.”

“How did you—?”

Harry loosened his tie further, removing it from his neck. Severus swallowed hard.

“Potter, cease this nonsense. Leave here, now.”

“No thanks,” he said, rolling up his sleeves. 

Severus let out a deep breath of relief. It was premature. Harry walked up to him, placing a hand on his book, prying it from his fingers. He set the book on the end table as he leaned over Severus.

“I’m warning you, Potter! Come any closer, and I will curse you to next Christmas!”

Harry just laughed. “You won’t, though.”

He wouldn’t. Not Potter. Never Potter. He was insane. Why couldn’t he move? He should be pushing the boy away—shoving his ass out the door. But he didn’t.

The wall had turned to rubble, and with one kiss, the rubble vanished completely. The kiss was chaste and soft, though Severus could feel the desire coursing through the boy’s veins, eager to take things further, but afraid of Severus’ reaction.  _ Because he always reacted so well. _

Harry broke the kiss, searching Severus’ face, before slowly climbing into the man’s lap. Severus did not resist. In fact, he pulled Harry to him. He wasn’t sure what drove him to do it, but Merlin—the  _ feel  _ of him. Harry smiled against his lips before pulling away—cold air tickling Severus’ wet lips at the loss of warmth.

“Happy Birthday, Sev.”

Happy Birthday, indeed. The best gift he had ever received.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
> **Be sure to[SUBSCRIBE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/) for more Drarry / Snarry goodness!**
> 
> **[Tumblr](https://drarry-quite-contrary.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://instagram.com/drarry_quite_contrary/)**
> 
> **Check out our new podcast!**  
>  **[Care of Magical Shippers](http://www.careofmagicalshippers.com/)**  
>  **A Ship Culture Podcast**


End file.
